


We've aged, but not our love.

by hwanghyun (monochromekitty)



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, Minor Park Jihoon/Park Woojin, Teacher Aron, Woojin is there for support, hyungseob is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 09:49:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14713772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monochromekitty/pseuds/hwanghyun
Summary: A community service project helped Jihoon bring two people together after years of lost contact. He probably also aced it with all he's done.





	We've aged, but not our love.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 520! It's a commercialised way of saying I love you in Mandarin. Look who's not studying for finals. Enjoy!

Jihoon and Woojin visits a home for old folks as a part of their community service project. They’re awkward and don’t really know how to start a conversation with the elderlies but Uncle Jonghyun who takes care of the place is nice. He knows they’re shy and actively prompts them to talk and tells them stories of his life.

“Are you two perhaps something more than friends?” Uncle Jonghyun asks with a look that says a lot more than the questions.

They splutter and grow flustered, unsure if admitting or denying the truth would be better. The older generation is still very conservative and not as accepting to a relationship like theirs.

“It’s okay if you’re not comfortable with telling me. The way you look at each other reminds me of someone I used to know decades ago.”

 

_Jonghyun slumps down on the couch after a long day practicing for his upcoming dance recital. His whole body aches and his legs don’t feel like his own any longer. Falling asleep right there and then seems like a much better idea compared to showering and getting dinner. He was about to doze off when he hears somebody call out to him._

_“Jonghyun you’re home? Have you had dinner?” The person hovers over the couch but Jonghyun only grumbles and swats him away. “Come on now big baby, go shower you’re all sticky and will fall ill if you sleep like this.”_

_He’s pulled up against his will when he ignores the calls to get up and dragged to the shower. “Please just wash up, I’ll heat up some left overs for you.”_

_Jonghyun grudgingly moves to freshen up with as minimal effort possible. The sound of singing from the kitchen keeps him awake, ‘Why is he so loud’, he grumbles to himself._

_After the shower, he feels a lot more awake and goes in the kitchen to see a bowl of steaming kimchi jjigae waiting for him. He sits down and thanks the other as a bowl of rice is placed in front of him._

_“You’re coming home later and later jju-yah.” The person complains. “Don’t over work yourself.”_

_“I’m fine, we’re just a week away. This is going to be the biggest event of the year.” Is Jonghyun’s reply._

_“Just make sure you aren’t overworking yourself.” He hums as to acknowledge the concern. There’s a long pause of quietness and Jonghyun looks up questioningly at the other._

_“Where’s your necklace?” he’s asked. Jonghyun touches his neck and realises it isn’t on him. “Oh, I think I kept it in my wallet during practice.”_

_He gets a sigh in response as the person goes to retrieve it and claps it back in for him. He looks up and smiles which earns him a kiss on the forehead. “That’s my heart, don’t ever lose it.”_

 

When Uncle Jonghyun excuses himself to go check on the kitchen, insisting they stay put, Jihoon quickly turns to Woojin.

“His story sounds very familiar. It’s like something I remember hearing but I’m not sure where. It can’t be a drama plot can it?” Jihoon asks.

Woojin shakes his head, deep in thought, “Do you remember Uncle Minhyun reminiscing about his young days and his first love? It sounds eerily similar?”

“His girlfriend that left him after an accident, leaving nothing besides a note?”

“We may have assumed wrongly about it being his girlfriend, he never said anything about it.”

“Even if both of us thinks so, how do we know if we aren’t projecting a cliché love story onto two people?”

“Fate brought us here, if they’re meant to meet they will I guess.”

 

 

After the visit, Jihoon can’t stop thinking of the what if’s. He knows Uncle Minhyun has a necklace he wears no matter the occasion. Says it’s something special and close to his heart, that his first love has a necklace which represents the same too.

He decides to return to visit Uncle Jonghyun on his own. This time with a picture of the necklace and young Minhyun.

“Surprised to see you back here so soon, kid.” Uncle Jonghyun greets him from where he is in the garden, watering the plants.

Jihoon smiles and stands next to him, “I was curious about somethings so I came back.” He sings a line of the song Uncle Minhyun would hum while working around the house. “Do you happen to know this song?”

Uncle Jonghyun looks at the flowers with a fond smile, “How do you know this song? It’s probably older than you. I used to enjoy listening to it a lot.”

“Somebody I know is a big fan of this song. He wouldn’t stop singing it even after all these years, says it reminds him of happy days.” Jihoon answers.

“Oh that person must have good taste, a family of yours?” Uncle Jonghyun looks at him curiously.

Jihoon takes his phone out to show him the picture of the necklace. A necklace of a moon and a star. He sees Uncle Jonghyun gasps and places a hand over his chest, whispering something under his breath, inaudible to ear. He scrolls to the next photo of young Minhyun.

“Perhaps this man may be an acquaintance of yours? His name is Hwang Minhyun.” Jihoon asks softly.

Uncle Jonghyun doesn’t look away from the picture for a while, then turns to Jihoon to hold on his hands. “Do you know this man, Jihoon-ah? Where is he? No, how is he?”

Jihoon nods, “He’s well and misses you a lot too. Would you like to meet him?”

Uncle Jonghyun lets go of his hands and shakes his head, “It’s been so long. I’m happy to know he’s doing well. That’s good enough.”

“He would be even happier if he gets to see you! I remember what you told Woojin and I that day. ‘ _If you found your happiness you shouldn’t let go of it because it’ll be like a planet losing its star. Even the moon wouldn’t be able to shine brightly then._ ’ I believe you would be a lot happier too, Uncle Jonghyun.”

Jonghyun pulls something out from beneath his shirt, it’s the necklace. He looks at it and smiles, “Maybe you’re right Jihoon. After all these years it’s time I stop being a coward. I’ll meet him.”

 

Jihoon calls Woojin and Minhyun out for lunch on the Saturday after his visit to the home. When he asks Minhyun if he would ever want to see the star in the pendant again, the response he receives is an “Everyday” and he knows he’s doing the right thing.

Woojin pokes Jihoon in the waist as they move to a different table, giving the two some privacy. “You went a long way just to bring two long lost lovers together.”

Jihoon huffs, “I couldn’t handle Uncle Minhyun’s sad singing in the house any longer and thought solving that would be beneficial.”

“Such excuses. You could have just waited a week longer for the pictures we took to be sent then ask Uncle Minhyun if he knows Uncle Jonghyun.” Woojin teases.

Jihoon whines, “But he might look different after aging and Uncle Minhyun might not recognise him. Whatever, look at them now, as long as they’re happy.”

Woojin looks over to the table next to the windows, “You’re right.”

Minhyun and Jonghyun are sitting across each other, hands interlocked, both smiling brightly. Everything is in the pass, they’ve lived long enough to know that grudges and regret don’t haunt them any longer. As long as they’re together it’s all okay.

 

 

On the day they have to do a presentation on the project, Jihoon runs late to class.

“We decided the person who reaches the latest will do the presentation, you’re up to backup Hyungseob.” Woojin tells him. “No problem, I’ll make sure we get the highest marks among the teams.”

Mr Kwak calls their team up and Hyungseob starts off about the fund raising they had prior to the visit. He takes over the mic and starts his part.

“Good morning guys, I’m Park Jihoon and I’ll be doing a presentation on our community service project. We visited a home for old folks, and I believe all of us weren’t very sure what we could do at first but the elders were really friendly and we got a chance to understand and view their lives. To know how privileged we are to be living under a roof of care and love. I’ve also learned about never ending love even though separated for years, and I managed to invite the caretaker of the home, Mr Kim Jonghyun to be with us today.”

Jihoon opens the door and calls somebody in. Uncle Minhyun pushes Uncle Jonghyun in with his wheelchair and Uncle Jonghyun takes the mic from Jihoon to speak.

“Good morning, there really isn’t much of a reason why I should be here, but Jihoon here touched me and helped revive me in a way I would never expect in my age. After the visit, he came back alone to meet me and brought me back to an old friend I never thought I would meet again. He’s also came around to help in the garden sometimes and it seems he’s grown an attachment with my flowers.” The class laughs at that statement. “All of you here are young and full of energy and I hope none of you let that fire in you die, never be afraid to do what you want in life.”

Uncle Jonghyun finishes with a smile and returns the mic to Jihoon who finishes off his presentation.

When everything is done, Mr Kwak stands in front of the class to congratulate them for a job well done. “Also, surprisingly I’ve seem to be reunited with some old friends, thank you Jihoon.”

Jihoon, and Woojin watches as Mr Kwak walks over to hug Uncle Minhyun and Uncle Jonghyun, engaging in an excited conversation. They smile curiously at each other, seems like the world isn’t all that big after all.

**Author's Note:**

> The last part is a slight copy of what my friends and I were doing for our presentation, without special guests. Basically throwing the baton around because nobody wants to do the talking. Basically this whole thing is an inspiration of my own community service project I've had since last month.
> 
> Anyway, this is an over use of the word uncle by a person who doesn't know how she's writing but continues to word vomit when she should be studying for her finals instead. 
> 
> Cameo by Aron because it's his birthday! Happy Birthday our lovely smart big brother. 
> 
> Come to twt [@hwanghyunbugi](https://twitter.com/hwanghyunbugi) or cc [@minloveshyun](https://curiouscat.me/minloveshyun) to ask me any questions or just scream about anything including incompetent marketing departments. ;)


End file.
